jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Xin
'''Xin '''is a jester that works for Ydris. He is with the circus at Nilmer's Highland. History When the Circus quests were first released in the Wednesday update of May 8, 2013, Xin was introduced as a friend and employee of Ydris under the name "Jester". He appeared as a kind, and quirky, but rather clueless man, who admired Ydris. His role and appearance remained relatively the same up until the update of June 6, 2018. During the update, Xin's role was changed drastically from his previous iteration. Now Xin appears to be a puppet brought to life by Ydris through the use of a magical mask. He does not talk anymore or appear to have his own will. Appearance As Jester As the Jester, the character appeared as a little, portly, man, with a jovial expression. He wore a renaissance style, jester's outfit in bright colors. His hat was bright yellow with three tails with bells on the ends, each tail was a different color, (red, green, and blue). His doublet had a yellow, triangle shaped, collar, with two designs on each half of the shirt (green stripes on the left, and blue polkadots on the right). The sleeves ended in white ruffles and the shirt ended with the same triangle design as his collar. His pants were wide and puffed out with the same designs on his shirt on each half of the pant legs (blue polkadots on the left and green stripes on the right). His shoes were flat but the toes curled upward and had bells on it's ends. His right shoe was blue while his left was red. As Xin As Xin, the character still appears as a short, round man, but he shows no expression on his face even without his mask, which is rarely removed. His jester's hat is the same as before but now it is two toned (purple on the top and magenta on the bottom). The round mask he wears is blue, with an intricate yellow border of curls. There are small vertical slits that work as eye holes, and a small black hole for the mouth. Just above the mouth hole is a yellow, curled, mustache. Xin's shirt remains the same shape as Jester's with the identical yellow triangle collar and border, however the design of the shirt has changed in color and pattern. The body of the shirt is three vertical stripes in shades of magenta, purple, and pink, with yellow buttons going up the middle. The sleeves are pink with magenta stripes on the right and reversed on the left, and the ruffles on the leaves are now a dark magenta. Xin's pants are pink with magenta stripes on the left and reversed again on the right with purple straps on the bottom. Finally his shoes remain the same, however the right is pink and the left is magenta. Etymology Xin's original name, Jester, is generally used as a surname, which comes from the Old French "geste," meaning "joke" or "exploits" or the Middle English "gester," meaning "buffoon, mimic or professional reciter of romances." This was most likely used to point out Xin's role as a Jester, or professional medieval comedian. The name Xin can be traced back to the chinese character 心, Xin, meaning meaning "joy, happy", and (for trees, plants) flourishing. The name, however, means, heart, but can also mean mind, intelligence, and soul, which could be pointing to Xin's lack of soul or heart or that it resides in his mask. Trivia * Xin's name follows a pattern with Ydris and Zee. Together they form the last three letters of the alphabet, X, Y, Z. Category:NPC Category:People in South New Jorvik County Category:Star Stable Online